Dark warrior
by alphagirl1711
Summary: Fire. Deadly and dangerous. Beautiful and warm. Eternal and fleeting. Love is even more so. ZukoXmale!oc. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**ALPHA:** **Hey all! Alpha here! It's nice to finally meet all meh fellow readers of fanfiction! Yay ^.^! Ok enough of meh pathetic ramblings, I would like to say that this is meh first time EVER at writing fanfiction so please be nice!**

 **ZUKO:** **Yes and any flames will personally be sent back by ME, prince Zuko of the fire nation.*glares***

 **AZULA:** **Banished prince you mean eh, Zuzu?*smirks evilly***

 **ZUKO:** ***growls and tries to lunge at Azula but is held back by me***

 **ALPHA:** **NO FIGHTING! Jeez! I hate sibling rivalries!**

 **ZUKO AND AZULA:** ***Zuko stops trying to kill Azula when I say that and they both look at me with deadpan(Azula) and accusing(Zuko) faces***

 **ALPHA:** **What?**

 **ZUKO AND AZULA:** ***at the same time*You and your brother are no better.**

 **ALPHA:** ***Taps chin with pointer finger and looks of** **f** **into the distance for a bit** **,** **thinking* Hmmmm...very true...*nods in agreement*but anyways for those who don't know, this is a Zukoxoc story and not just any oc, a MALE oc! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ZUKO'S GAY! *Points at our favourite emo fire prince laughing***

 **ZUKO:** **WHAT?! I am not!**

 **ALPHA:** **HAHAHA, are too!**

 **ZUKO:** **Am not!**

 **ALPHA:** **Are too!**

 **ZUKO:** **Am not!**

 **AZULA:** **Are too.*smirks as Zuko glares at her***

 **ALPHA:** **Oh gimmie five sista!*High five's Azula as me and her start laughing at Zuko***

 **ZUKO:** ***Pouts and looks away with a huff and crossing his arms***

 **ALPHA:** **Ok now that Zuko's pouting in his little emo corner, Iroh can you please do the disclaimer?**

 **IROH:** **Certainly! AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **or anything that one may recognise. She does, however, own her oc Oni and any other oc's that might appear unless stated otherwise.**

 **ALPHA:** **THANK YOU! Oh and before I forget, shout out to** _ **geekycutecupcake**_ **for being a doll and writing '** _ **She's the alpha'**_ **for me when I didn't have an account! Love ya!**

 **EVERYONE:** **THANK YOU** _ **GEEKYCUTECUPCAKE!**_ ***smiles***

 **...**

 **Chapter 1-Prologue**

 **(** **Oni's** **Pov)**

Fire. I had always been fascinated by it. I, like a few scarce others, could see that there was beauty in the crimson bodies of flame, whereas most only saw the deadly and destructive power that gave it its deadly reputation.

I lived in a small fire nation colony in the earth kingdom that had all but ignored the war. I'll say it again, I **lived**. My home was burnt to the ground right in front of me when I was six. I was spared along with some other children of my village all ranging from one to ten, but only the kids that could firebend. As such I was the only firebender in my family so I was forced to watch my father, my pregnant mother and my two year old sister burn. I learned then that war and power were evil things, that people can be unbearably cruel and that life is never fair to **anyone**. From there me and the other children were taken to a special camp where we were forced to endure torturous exercises that were reserved for seasoned fighters. I was the only one to survive.

When I was nine, Fire lord Azulon came to the camp I were was being held along with his sons, prince Iroh and prince Ozai, as well as their children and prince Ozai's wife, Ursa. Apparently they had come to see me as I was a prodigy at birth and from a family of non-benders as well. The fire lord stood on the sidelines while I trained with six other fighters and they were tasked to fight me and not each other. I won. Fire Lord Azulon spoke with the princes and my 'guardian' a.k.a the man that beat me on a daily basis and holds me hostage here. After some negotiations, I was assigned a new task; personal bodyguard and part-time firebending teacher to prince Zuko, son and eldest child of prince Ozai. He was three years younger than me, more or less. He had the appearance of your average person of fire nation nationality; black hair, golden eyes and pale skin. Whereas I was something no one has seen before; I was half fire nation and half water tribe. My mother immigrated from the southern water tribe and met my father, a simple farmer, and they fell in love upon first sight.

I never believed in such things, rather I believed that love grows and flourishes over time, like a beautiful panda lily, which symbolizes love and is given to ones sweetheart, but upon seeing who I was tasked with protecting, I changed that view on love entirely. Of course my unexpected love for Zuko will need to grow before I can truly act upon it, I knew from the moment that our eyes locked, that he would one day be mine. And I was correct that it needed time, as over the years I managed to worm my way into Zuko's heart, but that was the day that our lives were changed forever; the day my lord, my sweet prince, was banished with the task of locating and capturing the one person that has not been seen for a century; the Avatar.

This is going to be a long and tiring journey.

 **...**

 **ALPHA:** **YAY! First chappie done!*dances randomly***

 **ZUKO:** ***horrified by me dancing before composing himself* O.o anyway...that wasn't so bad.**

 **ALPHA:** ***stops dancing like I've got squirrels in my pants (first one to catch the reference gets the next chapter dedicated to them)* See, you like it that I made you gay!**

 **ZUKO:** **I NEVER SAID THAT AND I'M NOT GAY!**

 **ONI:** ***appears out of thin air behind Zuko and whispers in his ear*You are now, my sweet prince.**

 **ZUKO:** ***involuntarily shudders as Oni kisses his neck and Oni wraps his arms around Zuko's waste***

 **ALPHA:** **GET A ROOM!**

 **ONI:** **Gladly.*picks Zuko up bridal style and carries him to a random room***

 **ZUKO:** **Wait what?!**

 **ALPHA:** **O.o...uh...ok then...I'm gonna go scrub my brain now.*walks off somewhere in a shocked daze***

 **IROH:** ***appears out of nowhere like a NINJA* R &R please. It will make alpha happy.**

 **ALPHA:** ***pops head in through a crack in the door*Yes it would!**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALPHA:** **Hey guys! I'm updating pretty quick huh? This chap is dedicated to** _ **geekycutecupcake**_ **for being the first to review and recognized the reference! LOVE YOU GEEKY! *glomps***

 **AZULA:** **Yes yes, now get on with it. (Alpha's thoughts: Impatient much?)**

 **ZUKO:** **Why do you want her to hurry, you're not even IN this one! *mumbles* and she didn't make you gay...**

 **ONI:** ***sitting next to Zuko and hears the moody emo's mumble, rolls eyes, reaches over and grabs Zuko and puts Zuko in his lap* It's not like you have a choice in the 'being gay' matter my sweet prince.**

 **ZUKO:** ***blushes but doesn't say anything as his uncle speaks***

 **IROH:** **This chapter will be the start of the cannon correct?**

 **ALPHA:** ***nods with a smile***

 **AANG:** **YEAH! I'M IN THIS ONE!**

 **ZUKO:** ***sees Aang and tries to capture him but is held back by Oni*I WILL CAPTURE YOU, AVATAR! I SHALL RESTORE MY HONOR!**

 **KATARA:** ***gasps, grabs Aang and hides behind Appa who growls at Zuko***

 **SOKKA:** ***grabs boomerang and branches it somewhat threateningly*Stay back or I'll let boomy lose!**

 **EVERYONE ELSE:** ***sweat drop -_-'***

 **ALPHA:** **ok...well then...Oni, please do the disclaimer.**

 **ONI:** ***shifts Zuko on his lap into a more comfortable position before speaking*AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **A: TLA**_ **because if she did she would kill Mai, Aang would fall in love with Ty Lee and Appa would be pink. She does however own me and any other oc's that might appear unless stated otherwise and I own Zuko's sexy little ass. *smirks***

 **^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Chapter 2 – At last, the real journey begins**

 **(Oni's Pov [A/N: the whole story will be in his Pov unless I say that it changed])**

I sat on the foredeck of Zuko's ship, playing pa-sho' with Iroh. We had been travelling, searching for the Avatar, for about three years now. It feels like so long ago that my sweet and gentle prince was burned by his father, turning him into an anger fuelled shell of the Zuko I once knew. But still I love him and I can feel it in my bones that, given time, Zuko will start living again. He will never be the person he once was but I know that all he needs is to become more understanding, a little gentler perhaps, and I will have my old, sweet Zuko back. But right now though-

I was cut off from my thoughts by a huge light beam soaring into the sky. All was silent as we waited for the beam to disappear. "Uncle, Oni do you realize what this means?" came a gruff and scratchy teenage voice from the prow of the ship. I didn't look up and neither did Iroh but the old tea-lover did acknowledge Zuko with a rather humorous, in my opinion anyway, sentence that pulled a small smile from my lips. "We won't get to finish our game?" I could almost **feel** Zuko's eyebrow twitch at that and it just made me smile a little more. "It means my search", well he is getting good at keeping his irritation concealed, that or he has learned not to respond when his tea-loving uncle does something like that, "- it's about to come to an end."

I glanced up at Iroh as he groans and offered him a smile. He returned it but then it fell as I made a move with my pa-sho' piece that labelled me the winner. Iroh made a face that seemed to silently say 'not again' witch made me smile and sit up from my hunched over position causing my stiff bones to click from not moving from that position in roughly half an hour. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It **has** to be him!" came my prince's voice once more and I had to refrain from rolling my glacier blue eyes at him. "Or it's just the celestial lights." Iroh said trying to calm Zuko down but I could tell that it was not working even with my back still facing Zuko. "We've been down this road before, prince Zuko." Iroh continued, "I don't want you to get worked up over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Oh no. Here it comes...in...3...2...1... "I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA!" BOOM! "I **need** to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" and with that Zuko turned away from us. I looked at Iroh as he sighed; he looked upset by Zuko's outburst; that I could practically predict when it would happen; so to cheer the old war hawk up, I gestured to the pa-sho' board wanting to play another game. All he did was smile and nod before picking up the teapot but apparently it was empty. His eyes widened in horror and I had to laugh at the face he made when he realized there was no more tea in the teapot. I heard Zuko shift and I knew he was looking at me as I didn't laugh often. After my small bout of laughter I took the teapot from Iroh and went down to the galley to make more.

Fun fact; Iroh taught me how to make tea and now I'm just as good as him at it, so he often sends me to the galley to make him and everyone else tea. I also help the cook when Zuko and Iroh are on deck, Zuko practicing and Iroh supervising. When I got down to the galley I looked for all the things that I would need. I froze though when my vision started to go out of focus. This happened often as I was partly blind and my vision would blur, but it would come back after a minute or two. When my vision came back to me a couple minutes later, I resumed my search. I found, to my luck, ingredients for Iroh's favourite tea; ginseng tea. When the tea was done I went back on deck and over to Iroh and handed him the pot. He let anime tears fall down his face as he kept on saying that I was "an angel sent from the spirit world with ginseng tea!"

I smiled at the joyful old man before looking over at Zuko. He stood there in all his determined glory, starring at the vast expanse of icy water and, probably, his father's love ahead. I looked at Iroh with a frown and he slowly nodded his head. I turned and walked up behind my sweet fire prince as quietly as I could and wrapped my arms gently around his waist. He knew immediately that it was me and almost automatically relaxed in my hold.

You see, before Zuko was banished and burned, there was this festival that the royal family and, as a result, I where invited to. It was at that festival, where my dream came true; I got to kiss my sweet prince Zuko. But this stirred a series of events that resulted in Zuko's banishment, as our kind of love was shunned and seen as an abomination. It also didn't help that Fire Lord Ozai and princess Azula saw us along with a few loose lipped Fire nation citizens that had spread the news of the Fire nation crown prince's 'romantic preference'. But we didn't care what people thought of us, as long as we where together.

Zuko sighed, pulling me from my revelry, and looked up at me with that breathtaking smile that he only offers me when he was truly happy or relaxed as he turned in my hold. _'Oh, I love him so much, my sweet prince, how you have been wronged.'_ I thought as I reached up to his beautiful face and covered his eye that wasn't scared, _'You shall forever be my sweet and beautiful prince._ _ **That**_ _is a promise.'_ Zuko closed his visible eye and leaned into my touch as we stood there in each other's arms. I moved my hand back down to his waist and rested my head on top of his for a good few minutes before our embrace was broken by Zuko pulling away. With a small smile and a quick peck on my cheek he walked back to the railing of the ship to stare at the waves. I smiled sadly but I was content that he let me hold him for a little while.

I turned back to Iroh and saw that he was smiling. He gestured to the pa-sho' board and I grinned, "Are you really that eager to lose old man?"This only caused Iroh to laugh and we played a good few games until nightfall. After putting the pa-sho' board away, I made my way to mine and Zuko's shared room to wait for him. Iroh had gone up to speak with Zuko who had migrated to the spotting deck on the bridge.

I sighed as I lay on the large double bed after I got to the room and stared at the Fire nation banner that hung by our bed. I scowled at the horrid thing. It symbolized the country that my family's murderers haled from. I might be a fire bender but I will never forgive the fire nation for everything they did to me. I may love Zuko, but if he does something horrible and chooses that horrid nation full of murderer's side when he does, I won't hesitate to follow the Avatar; if he is alive that is. **[A/N: REMEMBER THIS! ITS IMPORTANT!]**

I stopped those thoughts as I heard Zuko enter the room as quietly as possible because he knew that I was a light sleeper, but I still heard him though I wasn't sleeping anyway. But I stayed completely still so that he could think that I was asleep and that infiltration skills where improving. I smirked inwardly at that. He really was trying to be quiet for my sake. I felt the bed shift as he sat down on it and I turned and sat up on my elbows to look at him. He looked... thoughtful. ' _I wonder what he's thinking about, but the better question is; should I ask and will he tell me?'_ Well, only one way to find out. "My sweet prince, what bothers you?" Zuko almost jumped when he heard my voice. I guess he didn't feel me shift positions. "Ah! Oni! I didn't know you where up. Did I wake you?" I shook my head, "No. I wasn't asleep." I smiled at him, reassuring him that I was fine. He sighed, relieved that he hadn't woken me. I sat up and started to undo the ties of his armour. Neither one of us spoke as I helped him with his armour until he was in nothing but a black pair of pants and a dark red T-shirt. I pulled Zuko under the covers with me and I just held him as we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **~ TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY DATTABAYO! ~**

It was sunset and I was sitting with Iroh watching Zuko practice his basics. Iroh had him drill the same set of moves all day and Zuko was still not getting it. I sighed as Iroh and Zuko spoke and he was demanding that he be taught the advanced forms. I snickered as Iroh started eating while Zuko's eye twitched in frustration. At the sound of my snicker, Zuko turned his glare on me and yelled, "And **what** , exactly, are you laughing at!?"So, of course, I answered my darling lover, "Oh, just you and how you think you're ready for the advanced set."And I said this while getting up and walking over to him. He glared at me, his fists clenching as he was about to say something but before he could I leaned down and kissed him. But before he could react to the kiss I pulled away, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before pushing him forward, causing him to stumble. I didn't let up though as I started firing of punches and kicks, thus letting lose large gouts and balls of fire, a lot more advanced than what he was doing earlier. He couldn't even dodge a single one, let alone counter. "STOP IT! I CAN'T EVEN COUNTER!" Zuko shouted and I stopped so that I could speak, "That's the point. You can't counter and dodge these attacks because you haven't mastered your basics. What will you do if you go up against a master? Or even the Avatar? Huh? Your basics is what masters often forget about, but basic firebending, what it lacks in power and strength, makes up for in it being faster than advanced firebending, which is slow and tight. And you have a more flexible stance when doing your basics, perfect for creating your own style and moves, advancing your arsenal and, with making up your own style of firebending that is unique to only you unless you teach someone, it will confuse your enemy as they would expect you to fight in a certain way. If you fight the Avatar, and only if he knows how to firebend, your basics will be his downfall." I watched Zuko's, and all the other firebenders present, reactions and I saw understanding and slight awe flash through their eyes and over their faces as I, satisfied at my accomplishment at getting them to at least think about what I said, left to mine and Zuko's room to think.

I couldn't think long though. The Avatar has been found.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **ALPHA:** ***wipes sweat of forehead*Phew! Done! You assholes better be grateful! I spent all my time after I got home from school typing this for you guys, so appreciate it!**

 **ZUKO:** **You know...I'm actually starting to like being gay. I mean Oni's nice, a gentleman, helps me when I need it, he can cook, make tea, plays pa-sho' with uncle and comforts me when I have a lot on my mind.**

 **ALPHA:** **See, being gay is not as bad as you thought now is it?**

 **ZUKO:** **I guess it's not...**

 **ONI:** **ZUKO!**

 **ZUKO:** **Gotta go bye! *runs out of room like a charging bull***

 **ALPHA:** **Heheh...well bye! R &R please! Makes meh happy! *starts singing completely out of key "COUSE I'M HAPPYYYYYYYY (CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE A ROOM WITHOUT A ROOF!)"* first to catch what I'm singing gets the next chap dedicated to them!**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze! ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALPHA:** **Hey peoples! Sorry about not updating in like...*checks watch* 10 days...^.^'...But I do have reasons for that! Firstly, is that I was hit by my first asthma attack in ten years. Secondly, I don't live in America which means, I have school all year round with short holidays in-between terms. And lastly, exams are coming up and this is my last year of high school so I need to get my school shit together before anything else. I think that's all, right?**

 **ZUKO:** **What about the fact that you had food poisoning a few days ago and that you just broke through your writers block.**

 **APLHA:** **Oh yea.**

 **IROH:** **Why don't we give our lovely readers their story? I'm sure they will enjoy this one.**

 **AANG:** **And I'm gonna be in this one cause the last one was only part 1 of the cannon story.**

 **ZUKO:** ***twitches slightly at the sight of Aang, trying not to think about the fact that the Avatar was sitting right next to him***

 **ALPHA:** **You're all right. It's time to get my arse in gear, so... Aang, take it away!**

 **AANG:** **AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **A: TLA**_ **or any of its characters. All she owns is her character Oni and an asthma pump.**

 **;););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););)**

 **Chapter 3 – Black fire**

I sat on the double bed watching the servants prepare my sweet lover for battle. A lot has happened since that flare had been sent up.

First, I had Zuko barging into our room with news that he had seen the Avatar. Then he started demanding that I put on my armour and to prepare for a fight. I had sighed at that but I relented and did as he asked of me. So when I had asked him where the Avatar was, I nearly fell over in shock but Zuko caught me before I could hit the ground. When I was back on my feet, I asked if he was serious about our destination. He was. We were about to invade the Southern water tribe, my mother's homeland.

I sighed as I watched Zuko get ready and he turned his eyes to me as I did. He looked at the servants and told them to leave and once they were gone, he walked over to me. "Hey, you Ok?" Zuko asked me and I looked at him as he sat next to me. I sighed **(A/N: A lot of sighing in this fic, neh?)** as my eyes closed and I pulled him close for a one-armed hug. He leaned into me as I did this and didn't question me about my actions, which I was grateful for. "Zuko, promise me that you won't do anything stupid." I finally asked him after sitting there for a bit. Zuko looked at me with confusion in his eyes before he spoke, "I promise." I smiled at him then as I leaned in and brushed my lips tenderly against his as I spoke again "I love you Zuko, never forget that." "I know and I won't forget. I love you too, Oni."With that said I closed the small gap between our lips and kissed him.

Our kisses where always full of love and warmth, even during some of our more...passionate affairs. I had always given Zuko everything and I would never hurt him; unless it was for his own good; even when it came to pleasure, I could never cause him any pain. If I did, it would break me. We broke apart after some time and he smiled that sweet little smile of his that always put me on cloud 9.

We got up and I helped him with the rest of his armour. We left our room a few minutes later when we heard that we were close to the shore and made our way to the loading deck so that we could disembark the ship. I felt the slight termers as the ship ploughed through the ice so that we would be closer to the village. My heart started beating faster because I would finally get to see where my mother was born and raised before she left for the earth kingdom. We met up with four other fire nation soldiers that were supposed to be Zuko's 'bodyguards'.

I don't know why they bother, I can protect Zuko against the Avatar no problem. They would just get in the way. But I didn't say anything, because in this case, I was meant to be Zuko's adviser. Well, that was the position he gave me when we left the fire nation. And I must say being labelled his adviser did have its perks. I could order all the other soldiers to do anything because of my position.

My musings were cut short when the prow of the ship opened up and revealed the world beyond the metal barrier.

 **ALPHA:** **The end!**

 **EVERYONE:** **WHAT!?**

 **ALPHA:** **Ha-ha just kidding! On with the show!**

When the steam cleared, I saw the village was only a small group of women and children. I was a little apprehensive about doing this but I had no choice as Zuko started walking and I had to quickly follow suit.

I watched as a young warrior, the oldest male that I could see, charged Zuko and Zuko just casually and expertly kicked the boys weapon out of his hand and then kicked him in the face. The kick to his face sent the boy sprawling on the ice to the right of the gangplank and I watched, sweat dropping, as his head got stuck in the snow and he started flailing his arms and legs trying to get free but failing miserably. I saw the villagers draw back in fright at the sight of what I presumed was their only warrior being dealt with so easily.

I watched as some of the villagers eyes settled on me and when I looked into their eyes, I saw pure, unbridled fear. I didn't blame them for fearing me. I was the tallest out of the group and my armour was just as grand as Zuko's, just mine was black in colour with vibrant blue, purple and gold designs and lining. I had earned this armour and the name that people associate with the colours. I was labelled the Dark Warrior by the fire nation and by others, Black Fire, because of the colour I can make my flames, but I only use the black fire unless I have no other options. My fire can turn black because I had gone to a Guru that taught me how to open the blocks on my chi energy **(A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT!).** I can change the colour of my flames depending on how much chi I put in to my strikes, and each colour is more or less intense than the Previous one, but black fire is the deadliest.

When we reached the villagers, I and the other soldiers stood still as Zuko approached the people, looking them over. "Where are you hiding him?"He asked but no one answered. He then reached into the crowd and grabbed an old woman and held her in front of himself for the other villagers to see and a young girl tried to hold on to the woman but failed. I tensed at this as I noticed that Zuko was getting frustrated and if he's frustrated then he can do some really stupid stuff. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" He asked and again no response. I watched as Zuko's grip on the old woman's clothing became slightly tighter, but before he could hurt her I spoke, "Zuko..." the tone in my voice held a subtitle threat and Zuko immediately picked up on it and pushed the woman back into the crowd where the young girl from before caught her and cradled the old woman to her younger body. Zuko glanced at me for a split second before looking back at the crowd and, with a loud cry of frustration, launched a large gout of flame over their heads and they cowered back in fear. "Zuko, that's enough!" I shout and Zuko pauses at my shout as I hardly raise my voice in front of anyone unless addressing soldiers and I had never shouted at him before now. He looked at me, almost as if he was silently asking me why I had shouted. _'He should know by now that I don't like seeing the old and helpless being harmed or threatened.'_

I heard a noise from behind us and I knew that the boy from before was getting up but I didn't bother acknowledging his presence. Zuko can handle him. I hear another adolescent war cry as Zuko turns his eyes away from me and onto the boy in annoyance. Zuko dodges the boy and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at the young warrior but the boy manages to roll out of the way just in time, throwing his boomerang as he goes. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang and then turns back to the boy, angry at him for almost landing that hit.

A little boy in the crowd of villagers throws the young warrior a spear, shouting with his high, squeaky voice, "Show no fear!" The warrior catches the spear and charges Zuko, but, as the boy reaches him, Zuko breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear was gone, Zuko grabbed the remainder of the spear and bonked the boy several times on his forehead, then, once the boy let go, broke the remainder of the spear in half and dropped the pieces on the ground.

The boy sat on the ground rubbing his forehead, trying to ether ease the pain in his forehead or his wounded pride, I'm not sure which. Then, from behind us, I heard a barely audible whirling sound but when I looked to see what it was, I was too late to save my already irritated lover from humiliation and further irritation as the boomerang from before reappeared and slammed into the back of Zuko's head, almost knocking his helmet of. I had to refrain from laughing at the disorientated look on Zuko's face, but it was really hard. The humour of it all disintegrated as quickly as it was made as Zuko began to spit fire out of his hands as he hovered over the younger boy.

Then, out of nowhere, a young boy; around twelve years old in appearance; flies in riding on an otter-penguin holding a wooden staff. He slides under Zuko, sweeping my lovers legs out from under him and he lands butt up on the ground in front of me _'Not like I would complain about this particular position.'_ , with his helmet landing on his behind in a very suggestive manner. _'Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't- damn it.'_ I burst out laughing at my lover's expense and I could feel his glare and the stares of all the people present. I vaguely heard the young boy from earlier that had put my lover in this position talking to the young warrior and the young girl that had caught that old woman from earlier, but I was concentrating more on my fuming love that had gotten up at this point to glare at me. I managed to rain in my laughter and concentrated on Zuko, who was glaring daggers at me. "We will **never** speak of this again." He said through clenched teeth before he turned his attention to the other people present. I just smiled behind his back, silently planning to tell Iroh about what happened here and to tease Zuko about it later, but right now I stepped back and let Zuko handle this.

 **~ TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A SHIRTLESS ZUKO AND ONI! ~**

After we got the Avatar to co-operate with us, his hands where bound behind him and the soldiers brought him to the ships foredeck were me, Zuko and Iroh stood. _'He is really young for him to be the Avatar. Could it be that we made a mistake and we missed a few air benders a hundred years ago and the survivors have been hiding out since then?'_ It was an interesting thought, but then; if that was the case; where was the Avatar and why hasn't he been found or reincarnated yet?

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko spoke up, drawing my attention. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." I sighed at the fact that Zuko was being so rude; he might be our prisoner, but that's no excuse to be rude to a twelve year old. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And" Zuko shoves the Avatar's staff in Iroh's direction, "take this to my quarters." Iroh took the staff as Zuko walked away from us. Iroh looked at me when Zuko was gone; the Avatar was still present as the guards that where holding him needed my order to leave and besides, if he is from one hundred years in the past then he needed to be updated on current events; and he looked at me with pleading eyes. I chuckled at that as I took the staff from Iroh, "Alright, old man, I've got it. Besides, I'm going to give my temperamental lover a talking to about his manners even when addressing prisoners." Iroh smiled in thanks as he walked away, probably to his room for a nap. "Wait...'Temperamental lover'...' **His** manners'...hold on. You" the Avatar spoke looking at me as he put the little hints together in his mind to form a little picture about what was happening in the world, "and that guy with the scare are-" "-lovers?" I suggested as I cut him off, "Yes, Avatar, we are. Quite a bit has happened in the hundred years you have been gone, I'll leave it at that. No doubt you will find out the other happenings your disappearance has caused, in due time. Take him away." I said the last part looking at the soldiers and the let out 'Yes, Dark Warrior, sir's as I made my way to mine and Zuko's room.

Once there, I found Zuko sitting on the bed with a small decorative dagger in his hand. I frowned at that. _'He really misses you, Ursa. I hope this war ends soon so that I can tell him what really happened to you.'_ I walked over to him after placing the staff against his desk and knelt before him and I put my hands over his. He looked at me then and I could see the pain in his eyes and it broke my heart seeing him like this, so I got up and sat next to him on the bed before I pulled him into my lap and rapped my arms around him and we just sat there together.

The peace was broken not long after when we heard someone shout that the Avatar has escaped from his guards. I heard Zuko growl in frustration as he tried to get out of my arms. "Zuko, stay here. The Avatar will most likely come for his staff so if you stay here and wait you will be able to stop him from leaving with it. I'll go out there and see if I can't stop him before he gets here. So if I come back, he has been captured, but if he appears, it means he either got past me or he knocked me out." I said all this while getting up and moving Zuko out of my lap.

Before he could respond, I leaned down and kissed him. His arms wound themselves around my neck as my hands gripped his hips. I ran my tongue over his lips, but he was playing with me and refused me entrance. Well two can play this little game. I removed my lips from his and moved them to his neck and I started sucking on his sweet spot. Zuko gasped at that and I took my chance and move back up to his mouth and shoved my tongue into the wet cavern that I knew all too well. He moaned out but our kiss muffled it slightly.

I pulled away slowly and moved back. Zuko looked slightly dazed but nothing too bad. I winked at him before leaving to go find and stop the Avatar. I found him leaving Iroh's room whispering a little sorry to the slumbering old man. When he turned to continue his search for his staff, he froze at the sight of me just standing there in all my tall and dark glory. He got into a fighting stance but I didn't make a move. "You know, I could kill you with a single move and you wouldn't even be able to do anything to stop me." He gulped audibly as I said this and fired a few blasts of air at me but I just sidestepped them all. He got a fearful look on his face as he started backing up, but I wasn't going to let him leave just like that. "Oh, I wouldn't go that way if I were you. If you want your staff, that is." I smirked as he stopped in his tracks and took up his fighting stance again. I ran at him suddenly and he, in retaliation and surprise, shot volley after volley of compact air currents at me but I kept dodging them. I kept driving him back and, just when I thought I saw an opening for a knockout blow, I realised too late that it was an air bender trick and I got blindsided by a blast of air strong enough to push me into the wall.

My head impacted with the wall and my vision went blurry, and not from my blindness, before it completely faded to black and I lost consciousness.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **APLHA:** **OK...that took longer than I thought.**

 **ZUKO:** ***Glares angrily at Aang* WHAT DID YOU DO TO ONI?!**

 **AANG:** ***Cowers back in terror at the deadly look on Zuko's face* I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to kno-knock him o-out I-I-I-*Is cut off by Zuko's yell of rage and takes off running, trying to dodge the large amounts of fire being thrown at him by a** _ **very**_ **pissed prince***

 **APLHA:** **HEY! DO NOT BURN DOWN MY HOUSE!*runs after Zuko and Aang***

 **IROH:** ***sweat drops* Well it would seem that Alpha is a little busy right now so please R &R, it will help to protect the Avatar from my nephew. Goodbye and drink lots of tea!*smiles***

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**IROH:** **Hello everyone. Alpha is a little depressed right now because she only got one review for the last chapter.**

 **ALPHA:** ***silently crying in a dark little corner hugging her polar bear plushie***

 **ZUKO:** **I'm actually surprised that she wrote this because, if I'm right, she starts exams on Monday.**

 **IROH:** **You are right nephew, she does. But she told me that she wanted to get one more chapter done before she moves at the end of the month.**

 **AANG:** **Well, what are we waiting for then? LET'S GET STARTED! ^.^**

 **ZUKO:** ***Glares at Aang, still made about what happened to Oni***

 **AANG:** ***See's Zuko's glare and smiles nervously before disappearing into thin air, barely missing the huge fireball sent his way by a STILL pissed off prince***

 **ZUKO:** **Damn Avatar...I will avenge Oni.*Walks off somewhere to brood***

 **IROH:** ***Sighs before facing (hopefully) the readers* AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **A: TLA**_ **or any of its characters. Oh, and this is a kind of filler chapter before the episode with commander Zhao.**

 **ALPHA:** ***Still sobbing in corner***

 **T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

 **Chapter 4 – Undying devotion**

 **(Zuko's pov)**

I looked over at Oni as he lay unconscious on our bed. That damn Avatar...he hurt Oni and he will pay dearly for it.

When I found Oni after the Avatar and his allies got away on that flying beast, he was bleeding badly from a gash on the back of his head. I thought for a moment that he was dead and I actually broke down crying over his unmoving, prone body. It hurt to see him like that, a lot. I didn't think that I would ever get a chance to tell him how much he meant to me and how much I love him and will always love him.

I sighed and laced my fingers with his while I sat there and just stared at his peaceful face as he slept. I could feel my eyelids start to droop as I lay my head on his shoulder as I climbed in the bed next to him and soon fell asleep.

 _(Zuko's dream)_

" _Oni!"I shouted and watched as the eleven year old boy turned and smiled at me. "Good morning, your majesty. What can I do for you?" He said looking at me with kind, glacier blue eyes that always seemed to be as warm as the sun in contrast to the cold colour. My eight year old face brightened as I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door, laughing all the while. "It's a surprise! Now hurry up!" I saw him smile before he dug his heels into the ground and, because I wasn't as physically strong as he was and he was older and bigger than me, I nearly fell backwards at the sudden stop._

" _Whoa! ONI! Don't do that, I almost fell!" I yelled at him as I let go of his hand and missed the slight movement of his hand wanting to grip mine again. He let out a low chuckle that sent a strange chill down my spine but I ignored it in favour of glaring at him as he started talking, "Well, my young charge, if you did fall, I would be there to catch you before you hit the ground." I felt touched at his words, so I stopped glaring at him and smiled instead. "Ok, I'll let it go...this time." I added the last part with a small glare, daring him to do it again, but he only chuckled again, sending that same strange chill down my spine._ 'What is this weird chill? I'll ask mother later.' _I thought to myself. "So, what was so important that you risked face planting?" I glared at him for that little comment and I was about to retort when I remembered why I came to find him in the first place. "Oh yeah! Come on!" I shouted before running out the door with Oni silently following._

 _After a while we reached an old magma tube that I had found earlier. I smiled at Oni before walking towards the cave entrance and walked in with Oni forming a white fireball in his hand._ 'I really want to know how he can change the colour of his flames like that.' _I thought as I glanced at the white ball hovering in his hand. I concentrated on navigating our way to the surprise that I wanted to show Oni as we walked in a pleasant, companionable silence._

 _A few minutes later, we came to a dome-like area that had sunlight streaming in through a large hole in the ceiling. The entire floor of the cavern was covered in grass-like moss with different kinds of flowers blooming everywhere and, in the middle of the cave, was a beautiful Sakura tree in full bloom._

" _Wow..."Was all I heard from next to me as Oni walked towards the tree. "How did you...?" He didn't finish his sentence but I still heard the silent ending of_ '...did you find this place?' _in his tone. "I was exploring the garden a few days ago while you were busy training with the guards and I wandered a little too far away and then I stumbled upon this cave and I know how much you love places like this, so..." I cut of my rambling when he turned and smiled at me, but this smile was...different somehow. It was...sweeter...kinder...I can't explain it, but it made me feel all warm inside and my face started to feel really hot all of a sudden. "Thank you for showing me this place, Zuko. It reminds me of my family..." I heard him say so softly, I'm surprised that I actually heard it. I smiled, not really trusting my voice for fear of stuttering, and walked up to stand next to him by the tree and we stayed there for the rest of the day._

 _I fell asleep that night dreaming strange dreams of an older me and Oni cuddling under that Sakura tree._

 _(End Zuko's dream)_

My eyes opened when I felt someone shaking me. I looked up at the person, about to give them an earful for waking me up from that pleasant memory that came in the form of a dream, when my eyes locked with tired glacier blue orbs that stalked my days and haunted my dreams.

 **(Oni's pov)**

' _Ouch. I feel like I just got kicked in the head by an ostrich-horse. Why do I feel like crap? Oh, yeah. The Avatar sideswiped me and pushed me into a wall. Great...Oh well, can't change the past but what I can do is find out why I can't feel my left arm.'_

I opened my eyes and blinked the blurriness away before trying to sit up, with little successes. _'Oh, right. I can't feel my arm.'_ I looked to my left and nearly melted at the sight of my love lying next to me, fast asleep with his head on my shoulder and his body practically crushing my arm. _'Well that explains why I can't feel it. Uh-oh, it would appear that I also have a bit of a bathroom problem. What to do, what to do? Oh well...guess I'll have to wake my little slumbering angel up.'_

I started shaking him while leaning over him as best I could in this position and I watched as he opened his eyes and he looked like he was going to yell at whoever dared wake him. _'Huh, must have been a good dream then. Oh, well.'_

"Oni?"He asked staring up at me, "The one and only, love." I replied gently as I leaned down and kissed him softly and he responded immediately. He sighed in relief when we parted before smiling up at me and running his index and middle fingers along my jaw line and I closed my eyes, reviling in his touch. "I was so worried..." He said softly, "There is no need to worry, my sweet prince. I am here with you now, alive and well." I opened my eyes as I smiled at him and he returned it.

I pulled my arm out from under Zuko and he mumbled a sheepish little sorry for crushing my arm with his body but I just smiled at him before getting up and walking to the door. "Where are you going, Oni?" Zuko asked, walking up to me after he too got off the bed, and I chuckled before answering, "Well, last time I checked, we don't have a bathroom in here." I chuckled again as Zuko blushed and scratched the back of his head and I walked out the door and off to the bathroom.

When I came back, Zuko was already in bed and he looked up at me and gave me a sexy little smirk and I knew what he wanted. I smirked back at him and we kept the rest of the crew up for the remainder of the night.

 **;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**

 **ZUKO:** ***Blushes and hides a nosebleed, thinking about what was being implied about him and Oni***

 **ONI:** ***Smirks at Zuko and winks***

 **ZUKO:** ***Blushes more***

 **ALPHA:** **Well I hope you liked it! A little heads up. I won't be updating for a while because of exams and I'm moving to the cape at the end of the month so don't expect a miracle. R &R please. Tell your friends! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to get of my fat arse and actually type this stuff out for you all.**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:** **Hey guys! I'm not dead I promise. Wow it's been a looong time since I updated this but I got kind of hooked on my other stories, hehe! ^.^' Really sorry about that but why don't you read this chapter and tell me what you think?**

 **ZUKO:** **Can we get on with it already? *Impatient***

 **ALPHA:** **Fine, then you do the disclaimer.**

 **ZUKO:** ***heavy sigh* AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **A:TLA**_ **or any of its characters(thank the spirits), she only owns Oni and herself.**

 **beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep**

 **Chapter 5 – Commander Zhao**

 **(Oni's pov)**

I was sitting up in bed as Zuko tenderly removed the bandages from around my head. "We will be at the nearest naval yard in two days."Zuko's voice penetrated my ears from behind me as he walked off to dispose of the bandages. I turned my head a bit so that I could see Zuko.

He was wearing his night clothes at the moment, which consisted of a silk long sleeve shirt and silk long pants and no shoes. His hair was loose and his facial expression was relaxed as he turned to face me with a sigh. I stood up and approached Zuko; I was wearing a pair of black silk night pants but no shirt; and pulled him close for a hug. He sighed and rested his head on my chest and I nuzzled my nose in his hair. "I'm glad that you're ok." Zuko murmured into my chest as I pulled back and I cupped his face in my hands and stared into his eyes. I pecked his lips lovingly and smiled at him as I ran my hands down his shoulders, over his back only to have them rest lightly on his waist. "Come on, It's late. Let's get to bed." Zuko nodded before taking my hand as I led him back over to the bed. We lay down with Zuko's back pressed against my chest and my hands overlapping his with our fingers laced together. I leaned over him and placed a kiss on his check before whispering in his ear; "Good night, my sweet prince."

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY APPA~**

We had finally reached the Fire Nation naval yard. Tents and buildings where laid haphazardly before us, countless ships are docked in and a railroad line separates the dock from the buildings _. 'Zuko's ship is much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships.'_ I thought with a small scowl as me, Zuko and Iroh walked down the prow turned gangplank of Zuko's ship to the floor of the navy yard. "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko spoke with obvious urgentcy that made me roll my eyes but say nothing as the two conversed."You mean the Avatar?"Zuko spun around angrily to look at Iroh and spoke through clenched teeth;"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" I spun around; preparing to melt whoever dare sneak up on Zuko with a bit of white or maybe even violet fire; when I saw a man dressed in Fire Nation naval officer armour approaching us with a calm, commanding; possibly arrogant; air about him. Zuko and Iroh turn to face the man with somewhat surprised expressions. Zhao stops before us with his hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively. _'How dare he behave as if he has more authority than my prince.'_ I thought with a glare as the man looked Zuko dead in the eye as if Zuko was just a common citizen. I was about to roast this man alive when Zuko raised his hand as a signal that he wants to speak to him and I relented. Zuko nodded at me then looked at the man with recognition.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko spoke his name with distaste as the two glared at one another. "It's Commander now." Zhao said with that arrogant voice of his before turning to me and Iroh. "General Iroh-" he bows to Iroh "-great hero of our nation. And the Dark Warrior-"he bows to me then "-the slayer of 1000 Earth Kingdom solders." Iroh looked at Zhao with an unimpressed look as he spoke; "Retired general." I just mentally wished that looks could kill as I spoke through clenched teeth; "My deeds in the past are nothing to give praise to." But Zhao ignored us both as he opened his mouth again; "The Fire Lord's brother, son and the infamous Dark Warrior are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbour?" "Our ship is being repaired." Iroh gestures at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship. Zhao glances up at the ship; "That's quite a bit of damage." Zuko and Iroh freeze up at that and Zuko tries come up with an excuse as to why it was so badly damaged. "Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened."He gives his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh's eyes go wide and he blinks in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh leans over and whispers to Zuko. "What... did we crash or something?" Zuko looks a little uncomfortable as he looks back at me for support and I held up a Earth Kingdom coin that was out of Zhao's sight. "Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." I watched as Zhao's eyes went wide from mock shock with let me know that he didn't believe our little story;"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details."He smiled then and put his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?" I glared at the man in obvious distaste as did Zuko. "Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko managed to force out as he turned around to leave, but Iroh places a hand on his shoulder and stops him. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh then turns to Zhao with a fake smile and that's when I figured out what Iroh was thinking. _'Information about the armies advances and where they will hit next. Very clever Iroh, I almost over looked this opportunity.'_ "We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favourite."Zuko growled in frustration and released fire from his fists angrily before turning to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock with me strolling next to him. I brushed the back of my hand against Zuko's as a way of letting him know that he wasn't the only one who despised Zhao. Zuko sighed but did nothing else as we kept walking.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao stands with his back to Zuko, inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall. Iroh is inspecting a stand of weapons and I'm leaning against the side of the tent. Zhao turns to Zuko. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zuko glares at the table he was seated at; his tea sitting untouched in front of him; while voicing his thoughts; "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, than he is a fool." Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao pauses as a sinister smirk crossed his face; causing me to clinch my fists into the black fabric of my sleeves. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" In that exact moment Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made.

Iroh looks over with mock embarrassment; "My fault entirely." And he sheepishly backs away with his back against the side of the tent and his hands behind his back; a silly little grin on his old face. I snickered at the sight as Zhao watched him move off. I saw the corners of Zuko's mouth twitch at his uncle's antics before he steels his expression and draws Zhao's attention; "We haven't found him yet." Zhao looks at Zuko with a condescending scowl; "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the air benders." Zuko averts his eyes guiltily. Zhao looks at Zuko with an eager face. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zuko is still looking away as he answers; "No. Nothing." Zhao rises from his chair; "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce-" Zhao leaned his face into Zuko's; causing me to bite my tongue to stop myself from interfering. "-of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Zuko glares up at Zhao defiantly as he speaks; "I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Oni, we're going."

Zuko gets up and tries to exit, but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." Zhao smirk at the news and looks over at Zuko; who is still being blocked by the guards "Now, remind me..." Zhao comes up behind him. "... how exactly was your ship damaged?"

Zuko looks down in defeat.

 **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY MUSE, MITTENS! MEOW!~**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

Zhao crosses in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stands behind the young prince. "So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders?" Iroh and Oni are also seated nearby. "You're more pathetic than I thought." Zuko glared at Zhao's back; not happy with the thought that Zhao now knew about the Avatar's existence. "I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." "No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Zuko looks up; alarmed at what Zhao was saying; "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for three years and I..." Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right as he shouts at the prince; "And you failed!" Zhao towers over Zuko as he speaks his next words; unaware of Oni's rising anger; "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." In the blink of an eye Oni is up and has Zhao by the thought suspended of the ground with a green fire dagger in his free hand. The guards present hesitate at the sight of the flame dagger; they had heard the stories of the 18 year old that now stood before them, who was now practically holding their commander hostage; they did not want to risk being killed by the famed Dark Warrior. Zhao glared at Oni with a look of anger and barely concealed fear; "Unhand me at once!" he barked at Oni but all he did was lift Zhao up higher then look back at Zuko for orders. Zhao looked at his frightened guards then; "Get him off me you fools!" "They would be dead fools if they even try." Zuko spoke before making a hand gesture to Oni which prompted the older boy to reluctantly let Commander Zhao go and return to his place next to Iroh as if he hadn't moved at all. Zhao cleared his throat before turning to the guards as he turns to leave.) "Keep them here." Zuko, in an act of frustration, kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly. "More tea please?"

A short time later, Zhao approaches the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back. "My search party is ready." Iroh and Zuko are sitting in chairs facing each other, while Oni is standing next to Zuko with his arms crossed and glaring at Zhao all the while. Zhao pretends not to notice Oni's unwavering death glare but the light coating of sweat on the Commander's forehead is clear to everyone present. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."Zuko glanced up at Zhao;"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zhao starts laughing; "You? Stop me? Impossible." Prompting Zuko to glare up in defiance of Zhao; "Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you." Iroh rises from his seat; "Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Zhao smirks at Zuko; relishing in the young princes defiance; hoping that the Oni would become tired of the prince's 'disgraceful' attitude to authority and join him in **his** search for the Avatar. "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Oni was again tempted to strangle the man for his blatant disregard for Zuko's feelings on the matter of his father. "You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honour and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko's glare was colder than the ice in the north as he attempted to stared Zhao down; of have him burst into flames; whichever one works.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it." With a cry of indignation, Zuko launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's. "Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zhao looks down on Zuko with a deathly serious expression "Is that a challenge?" "An agni kai. At sunset." "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent. Iroh looks at Zuko in worry; "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you duelled a master?" "I will never forget."

It is sunset at the dock as Oni approaches a Fire Nation arena; a simple four-walled structure with watched fires on the four towers at each corner with one large open gate. The sunset is a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues; red, orange, and yellow. Inside the arena, Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle. Oni approaches Zuko and kneels before him. Zuko looks up, meeting Oni's eyes. Oni smiled before placing a quick kiss on Zuko's lips; "Good luck." And with that said, Oni backed up to stand with Iroh. "Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh adds in as a little tip for the young prince as Zuko stands up; "I refuse to let him win." His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. Zhao stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well. "This will be over quickly."

Atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume firebending stances. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. Iroh and Oni watch on anxiously. "Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh shouts to the young prince as an aid, while Oni bites his lip and scowls at the fact that Zuko is forgetting the key element to the training Oni had given him when they were younger.

Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both of his hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. "Zuko remember my training sessions!" Oni yells and a look of remembrance crosses Zuko's face as this fight seemed strangely familiar to him.

 _~Flashback~_

 _A nine year old Zuko skidded backwards in the dirt. He looked up as a twelve year old Oni took a flying jump at him and landed in front of Zuko as he was trying to get up. Zuko gasped as Oni cocked his fist back; preparing for a blow; and squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the hit._

 _But it never came._

 _Zuko looked up at Oni as the older boy dropped his stance and held out his hand to Zuko. The young prince took the offered hand with a light blush on his cheeks. Oni sighed as he looked at Zuko; "Zuko." Zuko looked at Oni when his name was called, prompting the older boy to continue. "When fighting a master, you can't just close your eyes and wait for them to hit you, you have to take every opportunity that you can find." Zuko looked down with a frustrated pout on his face; "But how do I do that if they pin me down like you just did?"_

 _Oni chuckled at how cute Zuko could be without even trying before speaking at the sight of Zuko's confused expression; "That's easy. Break his root." And with that Oni walked off._

" _WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"_

 _Oni burst out laughing at Zuko's cry but didn't answer._

 _~Flashback end~_

'" _break his root." That's it!'_ Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko lands on his feet. A slight smile appears on both Zuko and Oni's faces. Zuko is advances towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. On the Sidelines Iroh has his fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. Zuko finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. Zhao glares up at Zuko as he contemplates his next move. "Do it!" Zuko releases a blast. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. A smoking hole is left in the ground with Zhao, clearly very much unharmed, next to the hole. Zhao looks up at Zuko, who is still standing over him; "That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zuko glares at Zhao with obvious distaste; "Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back."

Zuko turns his back and begins to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The flame rushes toward Zuko's back. Zhao and his outstretched foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. Iroh has stands between them to stop the dishonourable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his Oni. "No, Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh faces Zhao, a look of condescension on his face."So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honourable than you." Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh moves to leave and Zuko follows close behind with Oni at his side. With subdued anger, Zhao watches them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko and Iroh talk. Zuko speaks in a quiet voice, still in slight shock; "Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Iroh smiles slyly; "Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favourite." Nothing more is said as they leave the arena and walk back to the ships in the harbour.

 **! #$%^ &*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()**

 **MUSHU:** **OH HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE AGAIN!**

 **ALPHA:** **WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!**

 **MUSHU:** **Uh-oh, cricky lets get ouda here! *Jumps out the window***

 **ALPHA:** ***O.o***

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALPHA:** ***Pokes head in through door nervously*Uh...Hey guys...^.^"**

 **READERS:** ***Sharpening pitchforks, lighting torches and loading guns***

 **ALPHA:** ***Gulps nervously* W-well I do sincerely apologise for the** _ **REALLY**_ **late update, BUT I have had writers block on all of my stories and I've had school to deal with. I decided to give you a pretty long (for me anyways) chapter to make up for it, though.**

 **READERS:** ***Lower weapons***

 **ALPHA:** **Oh and if anyone is interested I wrote a short one-shot for this story called Forever changed. Let me know if I should add more to it. I don't own anything. Sorry again.**

 **WARNING(S):** **slight mention of smut but nothing too detailed(I think O.o), some blood blood**

 **wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa**

 **Chapter 6 – Kyoshi Island: Avatar Aang Vs. Prince Zuko**

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

Zuko was sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar that was set up in his and Oni's bedroom. Four white candles burned in front of him and the light from the candles increased and decreased with Zuko's rhythmic breathing as the young prince had his eyes closed in meditation, his face calm and concentrated. The door opened from behind the meditating boy and Iroh entered the room. Zuko; with his eyes still closed and his expression unchanged; spoke to his uncle in a dangerously silky voice; "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Iroh entered the room cautiously carrying a map; "Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." Zuko's breaths remained calm and his eyelashes gently fluttered against his cheeks as he didn't even turn to speak to the fidgeting old war-hawk at his door; "Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it." Iroh looked sceptically at his young nephew before opening his mouth; "Okay, then..." he braised himself for the inevitable explosion; "we have no idea where he is."

"WHAT?!" Came Zuko's enraged yell as the four candles flared to the ceiling with his wrath. He stood up quickly and turned around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turned away from the flames and quickly raised his arm to protect his face. As the flames steadily subsided, the old man pulled a fan out of his robes. "You really should open a window in here." Iroh stated as he fanned himself from the heat. Zuko angrily snatched the map from Iroh's hand; "Give me the map!" Zuko opened the rolled scroll and began to study it as Iroh continued to fan himself. He looks down at the map marked with circled Xs and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzagged all over the landmass drawings. Iroh looked over Zuko's shoulder to also get a good look at the map; "There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Zuko let out a sigh as he visibly deflated; "How am I gonna find him, Uncle?"

* * *

 **(Oni's pov)**

I stood on the spotting deck, starring up at the star filled evening sky. I listened to the waves as they lapped at the sides of the ship as it glided through the ocean. I sighed in content at the serene beauty of it all. I looked up at the beautiful full moon that hung lazily in the sky above me. This could just be the water tribesman in me talking, but if there was one thing I loved about being on this heap of floating metal; apart from having the 'It's cold out, I don't want you to get sick.' excuse that I use to cuddle with my sweet prince; it was that I loved gazing at the moon. I had always loved going outside on nights like this ever since I can remember. I remember the very night were Zuko caught me sneaking out of the palace just to do this.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I silently slid the paper screen door of my room closed. I enjoyed my things to have more traditional styling to them, so my room was 'cheap', as one of the other guards put it. But I don't care if it's cheap, it left more space to practice when I don't want to go outside, and Zuko liked practicing his sword fighting in private with me, so it had a few perks. I silently tiptoed past Zuko's room as I made my way down the hall. My room was placed right next to his so that; if anything were to happen to the prince at night; I would be able to get to him quickly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I got out into the next hall._

 _I stealthily slipped past any other guards or late night servants roaming the halls as I made it to the outer garden and I was about to start running when; "Oni?" I flinched at the voice and turned to see my thirteen year old charge standing at the door, rubbing his eye with the ball of his hand. That action just made him age backwards to that cute little boy he once was. I turned to face him as he looked at me with confused, sleepy eyes. "My lord, why are you awake?" I asked, trying to prevent him from getting suspicious. "I got up earlier to go get a drink of water and when I was on my way back to my room, I saw you sneaking around the guards, so I followed you. Why are you out here?" He came down and over to my much taller sixteen year old frame. I looked up at the palace as the light of a lantern grew brighter and I acted out of reflex as I grabbed Zuko by his hand and took off running to the edge of the garden and then out of sight of the palace guards. Zuko was stumbling around behind me as I continued to drag him with me, but he didn't say anything._

 _I came to a stop on a hill that me and Zuko normally practiced firebending on. It looked over the entire garden and had a beautiful weeping willow tree sitting precariously on the edge of the cliff. I smiled at the sight of the tree. "Why are we-" I put a finger to my lips and he complied with my wishes. I let out a low whistle and in response, thousands of fire-mothflies ascended into the air and dance around the both of us. Zuko gasped and looked around at the glowing little bugs in wonder. I chuckled at his awed expression as I lied down on the hill to get a good view of the sky. Zuko looked down at me as smiled at him and patted the spot next me and he laid down. I looked up to the sky and Zuko followed my gaze and gasped again. We were in full view of the full moon and with the fire-mothflies dancing around us; I had to say it was beautiful. I looked over at Zuko and I could swear that I had stopped breathing._

 _Zuko just laid there; his pale skin glowing in the light of the moon, the glow of the stars and the bugs around us being ensnared in his molten gold eyes and a even more breath taking smile on his, already, too beautiful face. The moon paled in comparison to my prince; He was the true embodiment of beauty in this world. I rolled onto my side, reached up and brushed my fingers over his jaw line. He looked at me, a little startled at my actions. "Oni?" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck; inhaling his scent. "W-what are you d-doing?" I sighed at his question and; not moving from my new favourite spot; I answered; "That's easy; I am showing you the feelings I've had since we were little kids. I didn't tell you how I felt about you because I was afraid that you would reject my advances. Along with those insecurities, I thought you liked that Mai girl. But; watching you right now; you looked so beautiful; like an angel sent here from the spirit world; I couldn't resist any longer. I had to know how it felt to hold you; at least once. I will still be your guard and your friend; but I cannot carry on knowing that I love you and that I have yet to tell you." I pulled him closer to me; not wanting to see his disgusted face. I was shocked, however, when Zuko snaked his arms around my neck and nuzzled his face into my chest. No more words were spoken that night as I carried a sleeping Zuko back to his room not long after._

 _~Flashback end~_

A bitter sweet smile pulled onto my lips as I remembered that night. I didn't see Zuko again until we left the next night for the festival where we had kissed. With one last glance up at the moon, I pushed myself of the railing and trekked down to the rooms. I entered the room just in time to catch my princes words; "He is clearly a master of evasive manoeuvring." I walked over and looked over Zuko's shoulder to see the map. I gave it a once over, looked at Iroh, then took the map from Zuko, handed it to the old man and; kind of; shoved Iroh out of the room before locking the door behind him. I disregarded Zuko's questioning look as I just picked him up bridal style; drawing a little 'yelp' from Zuko; and deposited him onto the bed. I crawled onto the bed and settled myself in-between his legs. I leaned over and gave him a short but sweet kiss on his irresistible lips.

"You worry too much, my sweet prince." He just sighed and sank down into the bed as he tried to relax. I smiled before planting feather light kisses all over his face and down his neck. He let out a little moan at my ministrations; which encouraged me to continue. I pulled him up a little so that I could pull of his shirt. I licked my lips at the sight of his purer-than-porcelain skin before latching onto his supple neck. I felt him pull at my own shirt and I obliged to his wishes. I pulled off the offending fabric that prevented me from feeling his pale fingers run over my slightly tanned skin; a trait I had gained from my mother. I smirked to myself as I saw him blush. He has seen me shirtless; never mind _pants less_ ; practically since we were little since I made it a habit to practice without a shirt when it was summer time; yet he still blushed every time. I chuckled before hovering over him again; a grin pulling at my lips when I sucked at his sweet spot on his neck again and his moan pierced my ears.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I hummed to myself as I was helping to clean up after breakfast with the cook. "Have a good night, there, eh Oni?" I smiled to myself as Kukku* chuckled. "You could say that." He chuckled again as I finished washing the last plate and handed it to him. "I need to get some fish for dinner tonight and our other food stocks are low." He said casually and I hummed at that. "I'll speak to Zuko about us docking at the next port." He nodded in thanks as I headed out. I walked into our room a short time later to see that Zuko was still in bed. I smiled before climbing onto the bed and crawling over him. I planted a loving kiss on his temple and watched him ster. His eyes fluttered open and my heart swelled as he turned over and smiled up at me. "We just had breakfast and you're already asleep." I commented lightly as he wrapped his arms around my neck and wove his nimble fingers into my hair. "Shut up." Was all I got before he pulled me into a kiss. I groaned into the kiss as I slipped my tongue into his mouth and wrestled his into submission. I pulled away and cuddled Zuko close to me as we just lay in bed for a bit. "Kukku says that our food stocks are low." Zuko 'hmm'ed at my words; nuzzling his face into my neck as he spoke; "I'll speak with the helmsman about us stopping at the nearest port to restock." I smiled before turning us over and pinning my sweet prince to the bed.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" I mentally sighed as Zuko got up and walked out of the room while speaking to Iroh. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." Iroh and I just sat there and Iroh pointed to the steaming hot plate of fish in front of him. "Are you going to finish that?" Zuko walks angrily back to the dinner table and grabs the fish off of the table. "I was going to save it for later!" And then storms of to our room with his portion of fish. I grinned in amusement as Iroh crossed his arms in annoyance and pouted at the fact that he didn't get to eat the fish. I shook my head but didn't even try to deter Zuko. He was on a mission and spirits help the poor fool that even tried to get in his way.

* * *

A few days later, we finally reached Kyoshi Island. The prow is let down and Zuko rides out of the hull on the back of a comodo-rhino, accompanied by myself and other men on our own mounts as I stuck to Zuko's right hand. "I want the Avatar alive." The men nodded and I road with Zuko up the beach and towards the village. It didn't take long before we entered the town to find the streets deserted. "Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko bellowed into the quiet streets, but was growing frustrated when no one was forth coming. I looked back at the men and gave them their orders; "Find him." The men nodded in confirmation as they all split to search the village. All of a sudden, green clad, fan welding warriors charged the soldiers from the shadows and two head for me and Zuko. As the girl heading for Zuko is about to land on him, he turns his rhinoceros and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. However, the girl; err...boy?; that had been heading for me redirects her; his?; route and steps in between the girl and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhinoceros. I quickly leap of my rhino and land in front of my Zuko.

"I guess training's over." My ears picked up the boy's words and something clicked in my mind; "Hmmm...if you're here, young warrior, then there is no doubt that the Avatar is as well." The girl, the boy, and another warrior freeze; "Do I know you?" The boy cocked his head to the side and I just smirked; "You should. And you should be afraid. Very afraid." I jumped up to one of the roof tops and Zuko reacted the very second that I did as he spun around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the three warriors. He knocked them all to the ground and pulled himself to his feet and me and Zuko leaped to the middle of the street. Zuko gets into his fighting stance with me back-to-back with him; "Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you."

"Hey! Over here!" Came a young voice at the other end of the street and both me and Zuko turn to face our new opponent. "Finally!" I glanced at Zuko before locking my sights on the Avatar. Zuko let loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands and I added to them with a leg swipe to give his attacks more power. _'This is your fight, my prince. I will only give you support; I will not fight this battle for you.'_ The Avatar dodged them and; using his staff as a helicopter; started to fly toward us. Zuko shot another blast of fire, which knocked the Avatar's staff out of his hands. The boy leaped away and picked up two discarded fans and Zuko started running full force towards him. My eyes widened when I saw what the Avatar was planning; _'That's the same stance that he was in back on the ship when he took me out. Oh no...'_ "ZUKO! LOOK OUT!" But my warning came too late. I watched; almost as if in slow motion; as the Avatar used the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocked Zuko back and all I could do at that moment was rely on my instincts. I ran towards Zuko and leaped behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist to shield him to my chest as the force of that wind blast forced us through the wall of a building.

I gasped as the pain coursed throughout my body and I felt Zuko quiver in pain against my chest but at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been for him. "O-oni...w-why did you d-do that?" I looked down numbly at Zuko; a small trickle of blood escaping my smiling lips. That was all I could do, though, before darkness claimed me; my whole body going numb from pain.

 **121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

 **A:** **WAAAAAHHHHH! TTATT I am so mean to Oni! I'm all ways hurting him! I'M A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING! I also made it so they are a little bit more human because I find it hard to believe that you can go through a WALL and come out without even a scratch. You people are strong, I admit that, but even superman would get even a little scratch.**

 **AANG:** *** The name 'Kukku' isn't really Zuko's cooks name. His name isn't even given in the show. So Alpha called him 'Kukku' which means 'cook' in Japanese. But anyway, R &R please!**

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	7. I'm Sorry

**I'd like to apologize to the people of that have taken time to read my stories for not updating. My reasons are not the best.**

 **I moved across country and am jumping from one place to the next**

 **School is a bitch because I had to be held back due to circumstances**

 **I have been trying to deal with depression and a few deaths in the family**

 **My parents just recently divorced and I'm living with my dad now and I only get to see my mom and brother once, maybe twice, a week**

 **Finals are around the corner and I have yet to apply to collage**

 **I'm lazy…..that's it**

 **I know this does not excuse me form not letting you guys know but I hope you understand.**

 **I will no longer be using this account, more specifically this website, as I will be transferring all my stories to a site called Wattpad. If you want to read my stories there you can find me under the name of PervyWolffie.**

 **I will leave these stories up here until Christmas then I will take them down.**

 **I'm sorry everyone.**

 **For one final time, Alpha out.**

 **See ya, Peeze.**


End file.
